Legend of the Dark Knights
by Poker Face William
Summary: The story of the Dark Knights from the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne until a time yet to come about.
1. Monarch

AN: This is a prequel to my prequel Nightwings not necessary but this will become a sequel to it after a while and even a prequel to Red X Origin.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics DCAU Teen Titans Earth 16 or Batman Begins.

I sat in the stone courtyard, the clouds of the mountain covering me as I meditated. I felt the thick moisture sticking to my beard and shoulder long hair.

** I heard my master say from in front of me. **

**Gotham City 5:30 Aug 25th 1987 **

** I walked out the back door of the theater, all the other families having left already. **

** t believe you let him watch it again.**Now we

** My mother said, gripping my hand affectionately. **

Money and jewlry, now!Hurry, give it to down, I** My father answered, reaching into his jacket pocket, dropping it onto the ground. m getting it, I **

** I watched as my father knelt down and picked up his wallet, then handing it to the blonde man. **

** He said, shooting my father in the stomach. My mother collapsed in front of him before the man pulled off her pearl necklace, shooting her in the back. at kid?t clearly hear. **

** No amount of money can change that!**Your butler

** I looked where he was pointing and saw my father**I** He said, kneeling in front of me, looking up at me with his glasses covered eyes. t worry, we **

** I said, tears still coming out of my eyes. s not what I need right now. I need my parents back.**What did you see foreigner?Did you see why you

**AN: As you can see This is a Batman origin at the moment, but its time to go in depth on this story. Please review this chapter, and maybe read the other parts of the Earth 97 universe.**


	2. Escape Artist

AN: Ill see more stories made up by me.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, DCAU, Teen Titans, Earth 16, or Batman Begins.

HIMALAYAS DEC 11TH 2003

I dangled over the deep canyon, suspended by a rope wrapped around my legs, the extra rope hanging down to bind my hands behind my back.

s given me permission to cut the still have your punching bag by the end of this.I

** He said, leaning against the pillar my rope was tied to. ll tell the master you died from I can find the amphitheater before he gets there then my plan might work. The amphitheater is next to some newspaper company called the Daily planet. I heard itll need to keep an eye on them once I finish my training, they might start to notice any spending used to better the city.**Hey, watch where you** I heard from behind me. re big doesn **

** am, I didn I said, turning around to see a young black haired woman picking up a bunch of files. **

** She said, picking up the last of the files. t look like you should be wearing such worn out close.**My mother raised me like I was richer than I really , are you a reporter at the daily planet?Not yet, Ill be the top reporter in that place you better get going; with that walk you have somewhere important to be Mr

** I said, turning away from her. am.**My names Lois by the way, not ma** She said as I walked towards the amphitheater next to the sky scraper I was in front of. **

** Just as I stepped in front of the large Greek style building a white truck pulled up and a young man in a suit and top hat stepped out of the front. **

** I said, heading towards the back of the truck, the man close behind me. **

** m here for a disappearing act.**Since the building is being demolished in a few months the city is letting me put on a few final shows then a great escape as it

** m and escape artist in training.**I would be honored if you

** ll have to ask my assistant.**After all, you

** a little girl with black hair said as she popped out of one of the four holes in the box. **

** s spoken. Welcome aboard Mr he said, waiting for me to tell him my name. **

** I said, putting the box on the ground to let Zatanna out. s nice to meet you Zatarra, and of course you too Zatanna.**Nice work Matches, I** Zatarra said as I dried off after our latest training technique. **

** I said, putting the tale on top of the glass tank I**So, what are we learning tomorrow?Well, Ive taught you all that I have graduated my you Zatarra, it** I said, walking to where my trench coat was hanging and put it on. m sorry I lied to you.**It I mean Bruce. As long as you don** He said, shaking my hand to say goodbye. t forget to say goodbye to Zatanna, she really has taken a liking to you.**Dont.t fall. I then quickly swung over to the wooden hand rail next to Turner.

t all talk thirty seconds to spare. The Master

** s hope so Turner, he doesn I said, walking along the canyons edge. **

** s hope we can change his mind together.**That way we can go on to protect our homes as well as everyone else may be done after you leave here, but I have other arts is just the first step.s Bruce, or should I say Matches, going to do when he finishes in the Himalayas, and dons going to the league of shadows, because he said he had more planned than martial arts.


	3. Good Bye Bronze Tiger

_Disclaimer: I do not own BTAS Young Justice Teen Titans, Batman Gothams Dark Knight, DC Comics or any other media used to create this story._

HIMALAYAS DEC 28TH 2003

I stood in the arena, blood dripping off my face from the last strike Turner through at me with his usual knuckle blades. He on the other hand was kneeling on the ground, blood coming off of his chest and face from the blades I had on my wrist guards.

"Looks like you win this round Matches." He said, standing up and whipping the blood off his face. "But I'm not sure more training is going to do me any good."

"Same here Turner, well at least when it comes to martial arts." I responded helping him up. "Well Master, are we ready to leave."

Turner and I both turned our heads to look at the man sitting to our sides. "You are perhaps my greatest students yet, despite being foreigners. I am proud to say you are worthy to leave here alive."

"Hey Master, would you mind if I kept these bad boys?" Turner asked as I began to take of my wrist guards. "I've grown kind of attached to them, and I'm sure Matches feels the same about those blades."

"I did make them for the two of you after all." He said, standing up and walking towards the main building behind us. "I expected great things from the Bat and Tiger."

"What on earth could that mean?" Turner asked as we both walked towards the stairs leading down the mountain.

"Who knows Turner, but it's still nice to know he didn't think we were entirely useless." I said as we walked down the steps together, knowing we'd probably never see each other after today. "It looks like this is farewell Turner."

SOMWERE BY THE GANGES RIVER JAN 11TH 2004

I stood in the warehouse, washing my hands of the blood from all the injured that had come in today, most of which were still here. I had only been here a week, but the amount of death and suffering was already starting to get to me.

"You okay Matches?" my supervisor asked in his usual Indian accent. "This has been a hard week so far, it's not usually like this."

"Its fine, I'm here to help people." I answered, finishing washing my hands and turning around to look at the doctor. "You know, I've been working with you for a week now and I still don't know your name."

"It's Aafreen." He answered, a kind look on his face. "You know I heard some rumors about you Matches, some of the people here believe them too."

"What kind of rumors?" I asked, curious and surprised that anyone I'd talked to about the shaman would talk. "Nothing bad I hope."

"Just that you were looking for a way to get in good with the Shaman so you could learn a few of their techniques." He said, gesturing towards the door as if saying we should leave the building. "If you want I could ask them on your behalf."

We exited the building and walked into a crowd of sick or poorly dressed Indians and turned left, going against the crowd. "From what I've heard it doesn't matter who vouches for me, they'd never accept a foreigner as a pupil."

"That's probably true, but we might as well get the option out of the way." He said right before he put his hand to my chest. "Stay here while I talk to them, they won't even talk if your too close."

Afreen walked up to three men who were wearing nothing but white turbans and loincloths who were sitting under a tent. He bowed to them and began speaking to them in Hindi, luckily I'd been studying.

_"__Hello Masters, I am here on the behalf of a man seeking your teachings."_ He began, not wasting any time with formalities. _"He has spent much time helping others and learning what he can of your ways, I believe he would be a very skilled student if you were to accept him."_

_ "__Why has he not come and requested our teachings himself?"_ asked the man sitting at the front, his voice partially muffled by his beard.

_"__He fears that if he speaks to you directly there would be no chance of him being accepted." _Afreen answered, trying to avoid directly answering the man's question.

_"__and why would a man who is good and kind fear this?"_ asked the one at the back left, his voice much higher than the other mans.

_ "__It is because he is not from this land."_ Afreen answered sadly, apparently having run out of ways to avoid the question. _"But he is not like most foreigners, he respects our culture, he's a good…"_

_ "__No foreigner is a good anything, they are worse than women!"_ The one on the back right shouted, his voice the deepest out of them. _"leave us!"_

_ "__Of course Masters."_ Afreen said, bowing before he walked slumped shouldered back to me. "I'm sorry my friend, I was unable to convince them."

"It's fine Afreen, I expected this might happen." I said, looking down the alley. "I heard that there was a woman who know the techniques I wish to learn, is this true?"

"Yes, but I don't see why you'd want to learn from her." He said, his voice showing something different from hostility, but he didn't seem to want me to know. "People say that she's a witch."

"I've never cared much for what people say." I said, walking past the man. "She lives down this alley, am I correct."

"Yes, but are you sure you want to learn from her?" he asked, his voice showing concern for me. "If you did I wouldn't be allowed to let you back at the hospital."

"I understand that, but I wasn't planning on staying much longer anyways, so why don't you introduce us." I said, beginning to walk down the alley. "Unless of course you're afraid of the big bad witch."

"I fear no woman." He said, marching past me with his chest in the air. "Well Matches, are you coming."

"Right behind you Afreen." I said, smiling as I followed him down the alley way, people staring as we did. _'Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring Afreen along."_

_Well that chapter was a little shaky. Sorry these first ones are a little slow, but once I get past the India section things should start to speed up. Please review._


End file.
